


Until We Are Sisters Again

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, F/F, Incestous Rape, Route: Heaven's Feel, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: All Sakura wants is for Rin to be her sister.





	Until We Are Sisters Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bacchanal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchanal/gifts).



“How do you feel, sister?” Sakura asked, drawing out every last syllable. There was a saccharine quality to her voice. If Rin just closed her eyes and tuned everything out she could imagine those words being said in the exact same tone of voice at home, maybe in some universe where they hadn’t come from a family of mages and Sakura hadn’t been given up to another family.

“Sakura, you don’t understand. I-“ Rin tried to get the words out but a tentacle of shadow wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air. She struggled against the other tenttacles holding her back, one tightly wrapped around each limb. Her strength was nothing against them.

“That isn’t what I asked, big sister.” Sakura held the Jeweled Sword Zelretch in her hands. She ran her fingers up and down its length. “Did you plan to kill me with this? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now does it?”

The tentacle around Rin’s throat loosened its grip allowing Rin to take in a shaky gasp of air. She gritted her teeth together and glared at the young woman in front of her. Sakura’s expression was as sweet as the voice that she had used earlier. Rin didn’t say anything. What was there to say right now? She just had to bide her time and survive. If she did that then-

“Nobody is going to come save you,” Sakura said.

“Shirou-“

Sakura cut Rin off with the words, “Senpai has already been taken care of.” 

Rin didn’t say anything but her body slumped just a touch. There was just a hint of a change in her eyes. It all just made Sakura laugh.

“Do you feel despair, sister? Here you are in the dark with the knowledge that nobody will ever come to save you. Nobody is going to care that you’re here.”

“What are you trying to achieve, Sakura? What are your goals?” There had to be something that Sakura wanted or else she would have just killed Rin instead of taking her captive.

“Achieve? Goals? All I want,” Sakura dropped the sword from her fingers and let it hit the floor, “is for us to be sisters again.” Sakura closed the distance between them. She put one hand on the back of Rin’s head and pulled her into a kiss. It was long, full of emotion, but not a very skillful kiss. Sakura pulled away just an inch and said, “But we can’t be sisters until you’ve felt what I’ve felt.” Her free hand touched the inner thigh of Rin’s leg, between where her stocking began and her skirt ended. Sakura’s hand slowly moved up Rin’s thigh. “Did Senpai ever touch you like this?”

Rin pressed her lips tightly together and glared at Sakura in defiance. She’d never seen Shirou as anything more than first an ally, and later a friend. It hadn’t been hard for Rin to figure out how Sakura had felt about him and she wasn’t about to make a move on someone that her little sister had feelings for. That was one of the few things Rin could do for Sakura.

Sakura’s hand ghosted up over Rin’s panties. She began to rub her through the fabric with vigorous, but not harsh, movements. Rin tensed under Sakura’s touches. Her right leg twitched as she instinctively tried to kick out, but the tentacle’s hold on it was too strong. Sakura took her hand off of Rin’s hand and brought it under the skirt as she stopped rubbing. Without ever breaking eye contact she began to pull down Rin’s underwear.

“Sakura, stop it!” Rin spat out.

“Shhh, don’t worry, sister. It will be hard at first, but soon we’ll be family again.” Sakura pulled her hands out from under Rin’s skirt and placed them both on Rin’s cheeks. Sakura gave the most tender and loving of smiles.

“You’ll never be a daughter of Tohsaka ever again. We aren’t sisters.” What she said was purely an act of defiance. Even now she still thought of Sakura as her sister.

“No, you’re right, sister. I can never be a daughter of the Tohsaka family ever again, my body has changed too much for that.” One of the tentacles slammed into Rin, splitting the lips of her pussy. Blood soaked into the tentacle as Rin’s hymen was pulverized. A scream erupted from Rin’s lips both of surprise and of pain. The tentacle stopped once it was inside of her. “But I can make you into a daughter of Matou. Then we’ll be family again.” The tentacle began to wiggle inside of Rin before it started to rhythmically pound her, up and down, in and out, never stopping but not exactly moving to a discernable rhythm.

Rin’s eyes began to cloud with tears of pain. “Sakura, stop it, please,” Rin begged. At those words the tentacle inside of Rin dissolved into whisps of shadows. Rin was panting, her body aching, but it was over. “This isn’t you, Sakura. It’s not too late. We can stop this together. You just have to let me go.” Rin felt the tentacles around her wrists and ankles begin to dissolve. She gave a weak smile to Sakura. It would take only a little more and then she’d be free.

Then the tentacles went fully solid and a brand new tentacle rushed into Rin’s pussy. It immediately began to throb inside of her, pushing, pulling, going just past the limits of what was comfortable and into the realm of pain. Rin screamed once more as Sakura giggled.

“Big sister, did you really think I’d give up on us being family that easily? I love you too much to not do this to you.” 

Rin involuntarily let out a moan. She hadn’t meant to. Even though she’d tried to hold it in somehow that noise had gotten out. The tentacle inside of Rin, fucking her, raping her, it hurt so much and somehow her body had decided to respond to it with a moan.

“See,” Sakura said eagerly, “you’re already beginning to enjoy it.” Sakura brushed Rin’s bangs out of her eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s gentler than what I had to go through.” Sakura’s words were honest, not that Rin was in a position to appreciate the consideration. 

Rin was busy writhing in the grip of the tentacles. The one inside of her wouldn’t stop and she could get away from it. Her chest was rising and falling as she breathed rapidly. The tentacle changed shape inside of her, going from smooth to ribbed, increasing the friction as it moved about inside of her. After agonizing thrust after agonizing thrust the tentacle stopped moving. It started vibrating. At first it was barely noticeable but then got stronger and stronger until Rin felt a sudden warmth inside of her.

“The first egg has been laid,” Sakura cooed.

“First… egg?” Rin looked at Sakura through a haze of pain in her dull eyes

“You’ll learn soon enough,” Sakura said. 

The tentacle began to thrust inside Rin once more. Sakura smiled as she watched. It would take years, but eventually Rin and Sakura would be sisters again, they’d have the same color hair, they’d share the same pain, the same darkness. Finally, they’d be family.


End file.
